The New intern
by Mindykalingfan
Summary: A new intern (sadness) come to work on The Riley Andersen Show is a hit TV show created by joy That the emotions work on. This story focuses on the emotions lives on and off set as they try to make the show (and Thier personal lives) Suggsesful The emotions in this story are humans.
1. The new intern

**The emotions in this story are human and have different names sadness=Sandy disgust=Diana anger = Andy fear= Fred and joy = joy. And the Riley Andersen** **show is about a hockey player (Riley) trying to make it on a pro team.**

"Has anyone seen the new intern." Joy was asking as she ran all throwout the studio. "NO." Was andy's loud response heard from the writers room all the way to the parking lot. "Me and the other writers have to have this script done by five today!" Joy did not want to set off her co worker like this she knew he was hard to handle and the writers did have a tuff deadline. She knew Andy for so long that by now she knew how to calm him down with as little drama as possible she always kept a newspaper handy so when he got mad over something small she would show him the newspaper and he would find something else to get mad about (this often led to some of his best scripts of his career on the show some of these outbursts even won him awards.)

As Joy ran around looking for the new intern she saw Fred Riley's assistant, he was always on top of things. She decided to ask "have you see the intern yet." His relatively calm face turned to a look of worry as she finished her question "you don't think she was kidnapped do you, SHOULD WE CALL THE POLICE!" At those words some people looked over a little concerned but after seeing it was Fred who had shouted they went back to work, he often overreacted to simple situations.

After calming down her easily excited co worker she began on her hunt for the new intern. She asked Diana the head of wardrobe she was looking critically at some possible hockey uniforms for an upcoming episode. "Diana have you see the new intern." Diana always noticed new people (mostly because of there outfit) "yea she just ran to the bathroom" Diana said seeming a little distracted "By the way Joy we really need to establish a dress code around here some people act like they are a bored collage student not a working professional THIS IS A WORKPLACE PEOPLE!" Joy made a quick dash to the bathroom not only to find the intern but also to avoid another one of Diana's pointless rants.

M. Once in the restroom she herd the sound of crying in the third stall . "Hello sandy is that you." Joy asked not being able to see who was crying. "Who who is it came a voice from the stall." She recognized that voice from the phone interview it was Sandy their new intern. "Is me Joy Johnson I am the director of The Riley Andersen Show." There was no response to this introduction "we spoke on the phone I did the interview with you." Still no response "Could you please come out here so we can talk I know you will like this job once you start." At this joy heard the door unlock and Sandy stepped out Joy saw what Diana was talking about, Sandy was wearing a sweatshirt with a logo on it and sweatpants but joy was more concerned with why she was crying then how she was dressed. "What's wrong." Questioned Joy. Sandy sniffed and then said softly " All my other friends got a real permanent job and I just got an internship don't get me wrong I am honored but...but." She stopped for a second and started to cry even harder " I just blew my chance didn't I" she sniffed " I am sorry I insulted you and the show and the position of intern and the staff and the once in a life time opportunity..." Joy knew she could have gone on like this for hours but Joy stopped her "SANDY! I am not mad at you I felt the same way when I started as an intern on the mike and sully show and now look I am the DIRECTOR of a hit TV show of my own it's a dream come true DONT GIVE UP THIS OPPORTUNITY!" At those words sandy stopped crying and gave a small smile "I never knew you were an intern. I love the mike and sully show." At this joy helped Sandy wipe her tears and led her to the set of The Riley Andersen Show.


	2. Meet the crew

When Joy and Sandy arrived on set most of the crew were already there. Diana was looking critically at Sandy she did not like anything about her her blue hair and her baggy clothes. When joy saw Diana's disapproving face she decided it was best to introduce Sandy to her other co workers first.

She then saw Riley talking to her assistant "You might as well meet the star of the show first." Joy said to Sandy. Sandy looked happy about meeting Riley. When joy and sadness reached Riley's chair Joy was about introduce Sandy but not before Fred let out a worried scream. "Joy who is that next to you she doesn't have a visitor pass did she get past security!" Joy noticed that Sandy was starting to sniffle again so she quickly said "NO Fred this is Sandy the new intern she doesn't need a visitor pass." This did not calm Fred's nerves "What if she's making it up what ifs he's a spy from a different show what if..." Riley interrupted fears ramblings "So your the new intern it's great to meet you" she said reaching out a hand for Sandy to shake

5:00. In the writers room

"Phew that was close." Said one of the writers. Then they all herd a knock on the door in walked joy Sandy Fred and some of the other members of the crew. "We made the deadline WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Andy screamed. "I wanted to introduce the new intern." Said joy " We are going to The anchor restaurant to welcome sadness to our show." "Okay." Said Andy. As they were walking to the parking lot Andy asked the group "shouldn't we invite Diana." "No she has a date with Ryan tonight." Said joy. At this Andy got very angry and shouted "THAT RYAN IS AN ASSHOLE." He then ran to his car slammed the door and drove of in the opposite direction of the restaurant. "I noticed that guy has a short temper." Said sadness. Then they all got in there cars and drove to the restaurant.


	3. The ancor restaurant

When they all arrived at the restaurant they were seated at a large circular table in the center of the restaurant. There was a documentary on TV about the titanic. Fred was very interested and watched it for a few minutes. When the reporter got to the part about the ice berg Fred ran out off the room towards the restroom with his cell phone calling Riley (it was her friends birthday and the party was on a boat.)

Joy shook her head knowing that this could annoy Riley making her job even harder like seriously it was California and the boat would hardly even leave the shore how would it hit an ice berg. She was talking to some of the other crew members (writers,camera and light people ect) when suddenly remembered why she was there. She looked around the circle table until she saw the intern talking to nobody she walked over to the empty seat next to Sandy and began a conversation "Hey Sandy and how was your first day." Sandy looked up at joy. "honestly I am pretty sure your the only person at work who likes me." She said starting to cry again. "No,No it's only they don't know you well enough yet." Said joy patting Sandy on the back. Then Joy got an idea she should tell Sandy about her coworkers because Sandy was to shy to talk to many people and it may be less awkward if she knew a bit about the people she would be working with. Joy decided she would tell Sandy a story about each of her new coworkers.


	4. A bit about Fred

"Well who would you like to know more about ?"asked joy Sandy thought about this question and then answered "Fred,he seemed very nervous today. Is he always like it?"

Joy let out a small laugh "yes he's always like that. Today wasn't even his worst day." "What I'm sorry but how could he be worse I mean he saw a documentary on the titanic and thinks a little boat off the coast will reach the same fate." Sandy said "oh I will tell you about his worst day" joy said with a smile.

 **6 months ago**

"I can't believe this I bet Andy wrote this just to annoy me."said Fred worriedly "oh come on it will be fun just calm down." Said Riley looking very excited.

The writers (mostly Andy) had written a script where Riley was trying out for fear factor she had to eat bugs,rock climb and do many other dangerous things. Originally they were planing on using fake bugs and green screens but Riley said she wanted to do it for real the most crew was excited (every one except Fred and Diana she didn't even go to work that day).

At every stunt Fred would interrupt. Riley ate a cockroach and fear ran smacking the bug out of her hand. When the was climbing a side of a mountain Fred also put a stop to that. With every stunt there was an interruption adding hours to filming.

After Riley was about to go bungie jumping (which she was very exited about) Fred stopped her before she even got the straps on. At this point Riley had had enough. "That's it Fred you have taken the fun out off all of this and you have made every one have to stay after hours more than we had to Fred YOUR FIRED!" This hit Fred like a ton of bricks he had been Riley's assistant for 8 years he considered them friends but she just fired him he tried to save his job "please Riley I have a wife and three kids!" "I know that Fred one of them is named after me but you are not doing your job correctly now get out or I will call security!" At these words Fred left.

 **Back to the present**

"She had another assistant for a few weeks but he was horrible he tried to make the show about an astronaut not a hockey player. He kept trying to be part of the show when he was just an assistant so Riley rehired Fred."

"Wow." said Sandy "he must be good at his job." Joy thought "well even though he gets scared easily that can be good in an assistant because it means Riley hardly gets scared."


	5. A bit about Riley

"You know what now that I think about I would like to know more about Riley she's a really good actress on the show. Is she like her character on the show?" Said Sandy. "Sort of she loves hockey but she's not a selfish as she her TV character is." Joy said smiling. "Didn't she get married recently." "Yea she and Gary are coming up on their 1 month anniversary soon." Then joy suddenly remembered an awesome story about Riley "I should tell you about her audition it might even help you with your internship."

 **2 years ago**

Riley got up extra early that day to prepare for her upcoming audition. She picked out a perfect outfit (not to flashy but not boring). She put on a yellow sweatshirt and dark brown pants. Riley then went to the hair stylist to get a hair cut and got a manicure. She arrived to the building she was an hour early but so were many other people including Fred."oh finally I though you were gunna be late." said fred when he saw Riley arrive "will you run lines with me."

When she got into the audition room sitting there was joy, Andy and terry the casting director. She gave her audition perfectly and her previous hockey experience certainly helped.

3 weeks later she got a callback at the callback Riley saw a new person at the table it was Diana. There was one other person who got a callback for Riley's role. They both gave there callback and then the 4 people went into a different room.

They deliberated and Riley could hears some loud shouting then the second girl Walked over to talk to Riley. The second girl changed her face in to a fake smile."Hi I am Jessica very nice to meet you." "Oh hi I am Riley it's nice to..." Riley was interrupted by Jessica "I think it's best you leave I don't want you get embarrassed when they tell me I win." When Fred heard this he decided to intervene and took Riley to the other side of the room.

 **Back to the present**

"We almost gave Jessica the part at first only Diana wanted Riley for the part then she convinced Andy that Riley was better and then terry so Riley got the Part." Joy said finishing up the story. "Wow lucky break." Sandy replied."you have no idea. She got cast on another show but it got canceled because people got tired of her diva really have Diana to thank for that."


	6. A bit about Diana

"I don't think I ever meet Diana." "Oh yea I forgot to introduce her to you." "I did see her she looked very judgmental." Said sadndy "I wish she was here she's on a date with her boyfriend Ryan." "The asshole right." Said sadndy with a chuckle "well Andy over exaggerated it a bit ... Well not really he's very.. Very rude and doesn't appreciate her he's cheated more than once on her and she uses her for her money and body." Said joy looking uncarictoristicly sad. " Did you tell her?" Asked Sandy crying. "We tried but she loves him too much." Joy said beginning to cry. "Let's go to the bathroom." Sandy said noticing people starting to stare. When they reached the bathroom it was very fancy and had a lounge with couches they sat on these.

Sandy was passing joy tissues "I don't want you to think of Diana as just a person who keeps going back to a bad boyfriend." Said joy taking the tissue. "Well tell me a story like you did with Fred and Riley." "Oh I have a good story."

 **1 week ago.**

Diana looked at the catering table with disgust. "Listen people I know we're in California but that doesn't mean we have to eat like californians." Catering had only brought in broccoli and carrots that day not even ranch dip ONLY BROCCOLI AND CARROTS. She then ran from the room to talk to catering and well let's just say they don't work at the Riley Anderson show anymore. She then drove to jimmy johns to get evryone sandwiches .When she returned the crew was delighted no one was happy about the food Andy had even gone on a ten minutes rant filled with screming yelling and swearing. Diana had saved them all from that boring food and the whole team worked harder because of it.

 **back at the restaurant**

Telling this story made joy smile and happy again. Sandy on the other hand was still crying " I am sorry I made you cry." Sandy said threw tears. "It's okay sometimes it's good to be sad look at the story I just told you we were all sad with the food and were even happier with the sandwiches then we would have been if catering had brought us good stuff."said joy seeing sandy stop crying " I guess your right "she replied with a smile.


	7. A bit about Andy

They headed back to the table. They noticed that the restaurant would be closing soon. So joy decided it was high time to tell the story of one of her more ... Difficult coworkers. Andy was usually a bit angry but one day he went over the top.

 **About 4 years ago**

Originally Andy was a writer on the Mike and Sully show (that's how joy meet him). One day he turned in a script that he just finished the night before.

But randy (the head writer) rejected it. Andy was not happy he was furious he screamed kicked stuff and threw a chair and it broke, a pice of one of the chair legs hit a writer. He was on leave without pay for 3 months and had to go to anger management classes and meet with H.R once a week. After the 3 months and Andy came back to work there were some new writers. Andy did not get along with them and quit the show after two weeks back. Then he came to work on the Riley Andersen show.

 **Back to the present**

"Gosh was the writer okay." Sandy asked "yes,but Andy had to pay her medical bills." Joy said. There was a silence Joy looked at Sandy it looked like she wanted to ask something. Joy was about to ask when Agnes's beat her to it. "Dose he like Diana like ... You know what I mean." Joy really thought about this. " I don't think so. They have pretty much been best friends since he got divorced."


	8. Some big news

When joy arrived at work the next day she saw Diana and Andy talking Diana looked annoyed and sad and Andy looked well angry. She watched them go on like this for a few minutes before Diana left heading towards wardrobe and Andy was trudging to the writers room. Joy wasvery confused about this until she was looking at her Twitter feed at lunch and saw Diana's last post.

Profile : DIANA O'NEILL

NEWEST TWEET: OMG guys Ryan just proposed #isaidyes

PICTURE ATTACHED

Joy clicked on the picture it was a picture of her holding a rose in her right hand and she was presenting her left hand to the picture the ring was on her ring finger it was beautiful and Diana looked so happy.

Joy favorited the tweet.

Andy sat down next to Sandy and joy he looked at joys phone."so you saw it." Andy said with a grunt. "Yes aren't you so happy for her." Said joy with a smile."No, joy I am not he's a bastard and she can do so much better." Joy herd sandy whisper "better like you" jokingly under her breath. Unfortunately she didn't say it say it quite enough and Andy heard her comment. "No one asked you you stupid goddam intern."

Sandy ran off to the bathroom crying. She was going to go concert the intern but saw Fred and Diana coming into the cafeteria. Joy and Andy's table was the only one with any empty chairs so Diana and fear would have to sit with them. Judging by Diana's face she realized this to she looked disgusted and Fred looked fearful.

They sat down and it was silent then Diana broke the silence "So joy did you hear about me and Ryan." Joy was shocked surly she wasn't bringing that up with Andy SITTING RIGHT ACCROS FROM HER. "Oh yea congrats Diana." "Thanks joy Ryan's such a great guy isn't he." Diana said with a smile. Andy's face changed to a scowl (which was probably her intention) "I am worried"said Fred "what if you get divorced." Diana gave a laugh "your such a worry wort you say that before every wedding I mean you were only right once."(she was talking about Andy and his face changed from a scowl to a look of pure fury) "But we all know what ever Andy is a part of would fail." At this Andy had had enough and threw his chili at Diana. He slammed his fist on the table and rushed out of the room. "YOU ASSHOLE" Diana yelled.


	9. Andy vs Ryan

**The start of this chapter is a phone call between Diana and Ryan (her fiancé) it takes place after she cleaned herself up from Andy's chili.**

(Ring Ring)

RYAN: hey babe how's work

(He only heard crying)

RYAN: baby what's wrong

DIANA: (sniffing) it's a Andy he's he's ... (Sobbing)

RYAN: Diana I told you to stay away from him.

DIANA: (crying) he's my best friend

RYAN: then why are you crying

DIANA: he's mad about our engagement

RYAN: I told you to tell him before you put it on social media.

DIANA: (crying) I did that's not why he's mad.

RYAN: WHY?

DIANA: (sobbing) he hates you.

RYAN: Honey for the millionth time it doesn't matter I don't care I love you and you love me.

DIANA: RYAN HE THREW CHILI AT ME!

RYAN: HE WHAT!

DIANA: he threw his lunch at me (crying)

RYAN: that's not on i am taking the rest of the day off work I am coming down there.

DIANA: NO RYAN DONT!

(Beep)

Oh god

 **1 hour later**

Ryan arrived in the parking lot Diana tried to stop him from seeing Andy. But she was not successful. When Ryan saw Andy they both snapped."hey I need to talk to you."screamed Ryan "I have some stuff to say to you to kid" said Andy (Ryan hated being called kid.)

Ryan and Andy went into the next room. Diana tried to follow them in but Andy slammed and locked the door. She ran off to find joy (the only person who can calm Andy down)

"You know Diana says your her best friend but I don't get it your always so mean to her." Said Ryan

"Oh **I** have been mean to her have **I**." Said Andy with a snarl.

"I know you don't like me but she loves me WHY CANT YOU JUST BE HAPPY FOR HER."

"Because your not right for her. you cheated on her ... More than once."

"Yea I did but she forgave me why cant you."

"BECAUSE YOU ARENT RELLY SORRY. You don't love her."

"You don't think I love her! I came right down here when I herd what you did to her." Ryan started to tear up.

At this point joy and Diana barged in with. Diana ran to Ryan and joy ran to Andy attempting to calm him down. Andy started shouting and yelling wail Diana led her fiancé out of the room.

"Andy" joy said looking disappointed "none of us like Ryan but he makes Diana happy we have to respect that." Andy grunted "I've seen her cry over him more then I have see her smile over him."


	10. Award show

**Sorry for the long wait.**

It was the night of the Emmys and the Riley Anderson show was nominated for 6 awards (best writing, best directing, best actresses, costume design, best actor and best comedy series) It wasn't an easy contest. Their show was up against tuff competition.

They were all exited. The tickets said they were each aloud to bring a plus one. Fred invited his wife (Ann). Andy invited his girlfriend (Emma).Diana invited Ryan. Riley invited her husband (Gary). Joy invited Sandy (interns weren't invited to the award shows).

They walked down the red carpet all dressed up. Riley was the only one who was stopped for interviews. Andy was angry at this "We do just as much work as the actors do these media dumb ass's wanna talk to any of us." "Maybe because you call them dumb ass's." Ryan said jokingly. Andy let out a small chuckle (It had been a few months since the whole chili fiasco and Andy and Ryan were no longer enemy's, but they still weren't friends)

As they sat down in their seats the show started. The host started with a big musical number. They had to wait a bit for the awards to start. A half hour into the show the first award was announced.

And the nominees for best actress in a comedy series are:

Ariel benson- under the sea

Jessie cusack- toy town

Riley Anderson - the Riley Anderson show

Elsa Mendel - baby it's cold outside

And the award goes to... Riley crossed her fingers she really wanted to win. RILEY ANDERSON! She was very surprised she really thought Elsa was going to win. She went up to give her speech.

"Wow... I I wasn't expecting this it's well I have to thank some people I wanna thank my awesome director joy and Fred my assistant I would probably be dead without ya or at least I know you think I would be. And of course my husband Gary I love you so much!"

The next award award was for best male actor in a comedy.

Sully Sullivan- the mike and sully show.

Mike wazoski- the mike and sully show.

Remy ratzinberg- cooking with Remy

John Lopez- the Riley Anderson show

And the award goes to... SULLY SULLIVAN!

Joy patted John on the back "You'll get it next time."

"This is amazing I wanna thank mike and wow when I was a kid I never thought I would win a Emmy let alone 13 in a row." Sully said very convenient.

They had to wait a bit for more of their awards to come.

The nominees for best writing in a comedy series are:

Randy Boggs - the mike and sully show.

Andy O'Gara - the Riley Anderson show.

Jasmine Larkin- magic carpet ride.

And the winner is JASMINE LARKIN.

"WHAT!" Andy's yells could be heard all though out the auditorium. When he noticed everyone looking at him he ran out off the auditorium.

Jasmine looked shocked on stage "umm well … this is unexpected and wow umm thanks." She walked of stage very fast.

They moved on to the next award very fast.

The nominees for costumes deign are.

Mulan fa - warrior

Diana gross - the Riley Anderson show.

Wendy darling - Peter Pan

Cindy jones - Cinderella

And the winner is DIANA GROSS.

"Before I give a speech I wanna first apologize to jasmine for Andy's rude behavior it was childish and well he's an idiot. Now back to my award I wanna dedicate this to my fiancé Ryan Howard I love you baby!" As Diana finished her speech Ryan ran up on stage and gave her a big hug.

It was the last two awards.

The nominees for best director are:

Joy hope - the Riley Anderson show.

Henry j waternoos- the Mike and sully show

Simba king - out of Africa

Marlin nomon- looking for the ocean.

And the winner is.. MARLIN NOMON!

Joy heard Sandy crying next to her. "It's okay we can still win for best comedy series!"

And the nominees for best comedy series are:

The Mike and sully show

The Riley Anderson show

Magic carpet ride

Toy town

And the winner is THE RILEY ANDERSON SHOW!

Everyone from the show came up on stage. The writers, crew members, cast, everyone. Joy got to give a speech because she was the creator.

"OH MY GOSH this is so cool we could make this show without everyone on this stage and even if you didn't win I think that every show that was nominated tonight is awesome!"

They all went to the after party happy with the awards. Except Andy he knew how to hold a grudge.


	11. The wedding part 1

It was the day of Diana and Ryan's wedding. They were all invited (joy gave her plus one to Sandy). They sat do."this is so exiting. Diana has been waiting forever."Joy said smiling. "Weddings always make me cry." Sandy said alert crying. "This church is so old, you think it's haunted!" Fred said worried."How stupid are you ghost aren't real!" Andy yelled. "Andy don't yell two of your friends are getting married you should be happy." Emma (Andy's girlfriend) said. "RYAN IS NOT MY FRIEND!" He yelled so loud that Ryan heard it he was about to walkover to him but then the doors swung open and the music started.

First was the flower girl (Diana's niece) then the ring betrayer (Ryan's brother) then the brides maids and finally Diana. "Wow she looks beautiful." Ann (Fred's wife) said. Diana practically ran to Ryan she was going so fast. Both her and Ryan and Diana held hands and smiled at each other.

Then the priest began "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony … Ryan do you take Diana to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "And do you Diana take Ryan to..." "I do!" She said interrupting. "If there is anyone who has any reason these two should not be married may they speak now or forever hold their peace."

"I DO!" Said a gruff voice.


	12. Wedding part 2

The wedding part 2

Unsurprisingly it was Andy who interrupted the ceremony. "Are you fucking kidding me!" Ryan yelled. "Andy you said you could handle this!" Diana looked like she was about to cry. "Please Diana just listen to me!" Andy's voice was breaking. "FINE WHAT STUPIDITY HAVE YOU THOUGHT OF THIS TIME!" Diana yelled.

"Diana he has cheated on you." "I know and I don't care." "He's 28 and he's still a temp!" "I am not a gold digger!" "But he is!" "No he's not he bought me this amazing ring." She said smiling. "He uses you." Andy hoped he wouldn't have to say this one there were kids and he was in a church. "How so?" Diana asked. "He doesn't love you he likes having sex with you that's all he wants with any girl." At this Ryan interrupted "okay man I think we have heard enough!" Ryan said and two of his uncles took Andy outside.

"So Ms. O'Neill do you take Ryan to be the your husband." Diana had to think she wondered the same thing. But he was a great guy who made her feel …good? Andy had some good points. "Diana!" "Oh um yea." Diana said. Ryan pulled her in and kissed her. The crowd applauded.

At the reception Diana looked pretty sad it being her wedding and all. She was talking to some people but kept looking at Ryan who was talking to his business school friends.

"Was there any truth to what Andy said?" Sandy asked. Joy paused this was their day should she rain on it? Sandy had a right to know. "A lot, he cheated on her so many times and she just kept taking him back now I don't know either of them as well as Andy but Ryan is so manipulative!" Joy said. "Why would she go back?" Sandy asked she wasn't getting a good impression of either of them. "She really loves him and we have told her he's no good, but she doesn't listen. She was crying again. Sandy had only seen her cry when she talked about Ryan.

"I'm sorry I keep making you cry." Sandy said. "It's okay I keep bottling up my feelings and I really needed a cry about this." Joy said. "I wish I said something, she wouldn't listen but I still should have said something." Joy said.

Diana came over "Are you guys okay?" Joy put on the smile she always put on in Ryan's presence. "I just always cry at weddings." Sandy said. "Me too." Joy said. "No you don't! Joy you are always dancing and laughing." Diana said confused. "It's just you two were on and of for almost eight years." "I know it took him long enough didn't it." Diana chuckled. "That's not what I meant…" "Hey Diana!" Ryan yelled. Diana looked delighted to get a little bit of attention from her husband. She ran to him.

Later when Joy left the wedding she really wishes she spoke up. A marriage was a huge part of life and she didn't want Diana to still be craving any bit of Ryan's affection when she was 80 when he had most likely moved on.


	13. Office bully

Office bully

Sandy was getting coffees she saw Fred in the break room reading over the newest script. "Hey Fred!" She had become much more friendly with her co workers recently. "Have you met Diana's temporary replacement yet?" Fred said, he sounded scared. "No, who is she?" Sandy asked. "She's Diana's sister, but she's pretty rude." Fred said. "Oh…well I'll look out for her." Sandy said filling the last coffee cup.

Andy came into the break room. "Hey what are you doing here?" Fred asked. Andy spent most of his time in the writers room or his office. "Trying to avoid Diana's sister!" Andy grumbled. Sandy pased him his coffee. "Thanks kid, you know Diana only gave her the job because she's unemployed!" Andy grumbled. "When will Diana be back?" Fred asked. "Next week."

The door swung open. Andy faced the wall clearly praying the person would not see him. "I'll help you with the coffees Fred said leading Sandy out of the room. "Was that her?" Sandy asked. "Yea." Fred said. "Should we leave her alone with Andy?" Sandy asked. "I think it's best to just stay out of it." Fred said.

Andy came into the filming room. "What's the problem with my script!" Andy yelled. "Well remember this character is pregnant she can't get drunk!" Joy said. "Then just make it a different character!" Andy yelled. "Alright."

Andy was stopped by Diana's sister. "I remember you … from my sisters wedding!" She said annoyed. "Listen she's forgiven me OKAY!" Andy grumbled. "After she helped you pay your alimony all these years!" She said shaking her head. "Get back to work snob!" Andy yelled. "You know she keeps helping you threw everything! What do you do for her!" Her sister yelled. "I do more than you do!" He yelled. "I introduced her to Ryan!" She said proud of her self. "What good has that done her." Andy yelled. "Well they did just get married." She said confidently. "I don't see it lasting." He grunted. He tried to walk away. "I guess Ryan was right about you!" She said with an evil look on her face. "I don't give a shit about that little PANSY'S opinion!" Andy yelled. "He's ten times the man you will ever be." She said. "A REAL MAN DOESN'T TREAT WOMEN THE WAY HE DOES!" Andy was about to swing a punch at the girl but Fred pulled her out of the way.

"ANDY!" Joy yelled. "I'll be in my office…" Andy said trudging away. Joy took a deep breath this time she would need more than a newspaper. "Let's take five!" Joy said walking to talk to the sister.

One hour later Joy couldn't avoid the topic anymore, she walked to Andy's office and knocked nervously on the door. There was no answer. She opened the door Andy was standing by the window, she saw him smoking. "Andy you know you can't …" She stopped he had enough problems. "I know why you're here … how long is my suspension this time?" He asked, it was almost becoming routine. "You're not getting suspended this time." "Fired!" He said nervously. "No, you have to pay so we don't get a lawsuit. And you will be going to anger management again." Joy said as calmly as he could.

He rubbed his face. He mumbled something. "What?" Joy asked. His face was bright red. "I can't afford it…I'm already living paycheck to paycheck. I got a bit of debt." Andy said quietly. Joy stayed silent. "The anger pills cost so much and I can't quit smoking and my damn ex wife! … Emma left me so I guess I don't have that to worry about that anymore." Andy sounded embarrassed. "Andy I am so sorry! Maybe you should go to a therapist?" Joy suggested. "Now how the hell am I supposed to pay for that!" Andy yelled.

Joy just stayed silent for a bit, watching Andy smoking on his cigarette. "Andy I hate to bring this up but … you still have to pay…" "Just take it out of my paycheck!" Andy interrupted. "Andy …" "I'll figure something out okay!" Andy yelled.

Joy just sat there to shocked to move. He broke the silence. "Have you heard from Diana?" He asked awkwardly. "No." Joy said confused. "She hasn't answered me back and she hasn't been on social media in three days … it's her honeymoon and she suddenly stopped posting pictures?" Andy said conspiratorially. "She's probably having to much fun!" Joy said excited. "Or he cheated on her again!" Andy grumbled. Joy had wondered this question ever seine Sandy brought it up at the restaurant.

"Andy do you want to be more than friend with Diana?" Joy asked nervously. "You kidding me! Can you imagine being that girls boyfriend! Youse would feel like a servant." He was telling the truth. He wasn't jealous of Ryan he was the one who knew the full extent of all the terrible thing he had done to her and he hated that Ryan.


	14. Intern work

Intern work

Sandy was getting a special job today, props ordered somethings and there was a bit of trouble with the delivery, Joy put Sandy if change of this. Sandy drove to the post offices.

Once there an employee explained what the problem was. Apparently they accidentally gave the P.O box to two different people. Unluckily the second lady was a bit crazy.

"That stuff is mine! It's from my husband!" The last screamed. "Sorry ma'am we got a call from the other owner says it's there's!" An employee said nervously. "THERE LYING!" She screamed.

Sandy walked up "Umm…I'm here to pick up the confetti." Sandy said quietly. "What?" The employee asked. "I work at the Riley Anderson Show." Sandy said. "Oh yea." The employee pointed to three giant bags of confetti. "You need someone to help you take them out to the car." He asked. "If it's not to much…" "My husband sent me that to help me deal with my loneliness!" The woman wailed. "My boss said…" "I used to have a job but I got fired!" The woman started crying. "Just ignore her!" The employee said grabbing a bag. "Yea ignore me JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" Sandy felt bad for this girl she passed her one of the bags. "Here!" The woman took the bag and ran.

Sandy took the last bag. "Where's the third one?" The employee asked. "I gave it to the lady." Sandy said. The employee shook his head. "Sorry about the mixup." He said.

When Sandy arrived back to work the props department was confused. "Was there only two bags?" One asked. "Umm I gave one to the lady…I think she was having a bad day." Sandy said sadly. "That was 30 dollars out of our budget!" The head of props yelled. "I'm sorry." Sandy said crying. "Well that's not gunna get our confetti back!" One yelled. "What do you want me to do?" Sandy asked. "I don't know … but your not useful here!"

Sandy ran to the rest room. She started crying. Joy was her only friend here, none of the others liked her. She haven't been this depressed since she started her freshman year of high school. Joy was to busy to comfort a non essential employee. Sandy sat their for hours and hours until Joy came in.

"Sandy are you alright?" Joys calm voice asked. Sandy sniffed. "Yea." She said threw tears. "Listen Sandy I hate to be cross with you but you can't skip a whole day like this." Joy said. "I know but … it's just …" "I know all the departments have their own ways of working and don't like being disturbed." Joy interrupted.

After no response Joy went on. "Sandy I was terrible to the last intern I didn't her do anything … I want to be better with you." Joy said solemnly. Still no response. "Sandy The producers and I have decided it's best for you to go to the network therapist it won't cost you anything ." Joy said. "There's a network therapist?" Sandy asked. "Yea we just added it." Joy set it up mostly to help Andy but it was turned more useful then just that. _'Joy to the set please Joy to set came over the loudspeaker'_. "You can have the rest of the day off." Joy said leaving Sandy alone.


	15. Therapy - Diana

**Therapy - Diana**

"Ugg why am I here, I'm not some freak with emotional problems!" Diana said annoyed she was called to the therapist. "Your coworkers have been complaining about you insulting them repeatedly." said. "Yea I went to HR why do I have to come here to?" She asked. "Well I saw the report and I feel that your problems may be deeper then just insults." He said. "Wait you looked at my HR file!" Diana yelled. "I have permission to look at files if I see it necessary."

"Listen I just have a sense of humor that some people find … mean, alright." Diana said really wanting to get out of there. "I just wanna talk." He said. Diana rolled her eyes. "I see that you just got divorced." The doc said. "We were only married 3 days…" Diana said uncomfortably. "May I ask what happened." "He cheated on me on our honeymoon … he promised he would never cheat again once we got married but." Diana started out the window. "I'm so sorry…" The therapist didn't know this part.

"It's okay … I should have known, he cheated on me a lot … I mean everyone else was telling me he was no good … but I would just insult them and acted like their opinion didn't matter." Diana said sadly. "So why did go back to him if he kept cheating?" He asked. "I don't know I just wanted his approval that I was beautiful and I was lovable …" she said awkwardly like it was the first time she ever said that out loud. "Can you not tell yourself that?" He asked. "Well…how will I know it's true I'd someone else isn't telling me?" Diana asked. "Well I know I am a good person and no one has to tell me … you have to have self confidence." He said.

Diana was offended "Who are you to tell me about confidence you work as a shrink at a tv studio!" Diana yelled. "We aren't here about me we are here for you." He said calmly. "Well quit insulting me!" Diana yelled. He decided it was best to move on.

"So tell me how you are dealing with the divorce." He said. Diana looked around nervously. "You have that doctor patient confidentiality thing right?" She asked. "Yes. Whatever you say will only be known to me and you." He said. "Okay…" she took a deep breath. "I have been having a bit of trouble …money has been tight … I lost a lot in the divorce and the wedding and honeymoon already set me back … we were living together so I didn't have a place to live… I'm living with one of the writers on the show." She said. A bell went off. "That means we're done right!" Diana said excited. "I can add a few more minutes if you need it." He said hopefully. "Uhh… no thanks." she said running to the writers room. The therapist looked at his schedule his next appointment was 'Fred Coward'


End file.
